When We Met
by Twilight1243
Summary: A man trying to escape his troubles stumbles upon an old acquaintance and together they begin a journey that will change both of their lives. But just when he thought he figured it out someone new comes along and ruins everything. Read and Review...


**Hey everyone I really hope you all enjoy this fic I recently thought of the idea I really hope people enjoy it.**

**Chpt 1**

**D pov**

**I walked slowly on the sidewalk not focusing on where I was going. It was raining and I simply didn't care. What was the point of living when someone you loved left you. There was no point. The only person who had ever cared for me was gone. I had no one left. I had to go home sometime I should really get this over with. I stopped and stepped into a alley and apparated to my manor. **

" **Good morning sir" said an house elf. I ignored it and kept walking. I stopped outside a door hesitated but walked into my mothers room. It was light and open and everything in there screamed happiness the exact opposite of how I was feeling. There were a few pictures of her, I walked up to one of them and picked them up. I looked at her, she was glowing, her blonde hair hanging loosely down her back and me pouting and trying to get out of her grasp as she was hugging me. That brought a small smile to my lips. I stroked the frame softly. I shrunk the picture and put it in my pocket. Then I looked across the room and I saw mirror. There stood a handsome man simply gorgeous, but if you looked closely you saw blankness in his gray eyes, no emotion. Sadness radiated off his body. Then he started walking again. I looked back at my manor and felt a bit of sadness leaving it but what was the point of staying. He felt like he was in a dream, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He heard a sharp whistle, he looked up and saw a train he didn't' think about it once he just got on. He went and sat down on some random seat and stared off into space at the seat across from him.**

**H pov**

**Not again. I quickly picked up my things and ran like a manic. **

" **Stop, stop the train" I yelled. Me Hermione Granger was late. I had changed a bit okay not a bit more like a lot, I wasn't as uptight as before I had relaxed after Voldermort was gone and I decided to live life to the fullest. Also Ron and Harry had kept telling me that I was too serious and they were pretty surprised when they found out I was not all that serious anymore. I kept running and I was close to it. Suddenly a hand stuck out and grabbed my arm and pulled me in. " Oh thank Merlin, I made it" I was gasping for breath. Everyone in the train was staring at me. I noticed the person who grabbed me was still holding my arm.**

" **You can let go now I' m not that pretty" I said. The person muttered an apology and went and sat down. I went to go find my seat. I looked at my ticket seat number 21. I finally got to it and found someone else occupying my seat.**

**D pov**

" **Umm excuse, hello" I heard someone say. I looked up and locked eyes with cinnamon colored eyes. **

" **This is my seat" she said. I didn't reply I just got up and sat in the one across it. Normally I would have sneered or smirked at the person and told them to go find another seat but I wasn't exactly normal right know. She sat down and I looked at her for a bit studying her to get my mind off…**

**She had curly brown and a small petite body, her face was not breathtaking but she had a certain charm, she looked familiar. She looked at me and then she started to chatter away. I tried to tune her out I heard bits of it like family, friends and all sort of other things. I looked back up at her and then it hit me.**

" **Granger" I said softly. My voice sounded strange to me. It was lifeless. Her head snapped up she looked at me for a second when it dawned on her.**

" **Malfoy" she said in shock. I expected her to throw insults at me or ignore me and walk away but instead she smiled but her eyes were cautious.**

" **Well this is a surprise Malfoy how are thing going" she said in a cheery voice like she had forgotten every insult I had thrown at her and her friends, the cruel things I did to her in school. **

" **Fine" I said. The she started her insane chattering again I tried to tune it out but she asked me things know I simply replayed with a yes or no or just no answer. She would take no offense and keep talking. What had happened to the uptight, bookworm I had known. Finally it was late and she was dozing off with her head on the window and she was still talking, well mumbling but still. Soon the train stopped for anyone who wanted to get off. I just got off not caring. I walked and looked up and saw the moon staring down at me shining me with it's light. Then I heard someone screaming after me.**

" **Hey Malfoy wait up, the train is about to leave, Oh my god the train is about to leave" I heard he scream. I looked around and saw her running the opposite direction from me chasing the train but it was to fast and she slowed. I looked away and kept walking. Then I was pulled to a stop by a hand on my arm. I came face to face with a not to happy looking Gryffindor. **

" **You prat, I missed my train because of you, I am such a nice person that I ran off the train to come find you and tell you that the train was leaving but you ignored me instead" She was out of breath and was staring me straight in the eyes. I was impressed nobody could look a Malfoy straight in the eyes.**

" **I didn't tell you to get off the train and find me" I said softly. She opened her mouth to argue but I cut her off.**

" **Granger I would love to spend the whole might her arguing with you but I have other things to do" I said with no sarcasm my face came out with no emotion. She looked at me for a second in a confused way and then she glared again.**

" **No way you are stuck with me now. You are going to help me get my things back and then get me back home" she said glaring her cinnamon eyes that were locked with mine.**

" **You could apparate home right now what would be the point of me taking you home" I said staring at the moon.**

" **I would appreciate of you looked at me when you talked, and yes I know I could but I would rather teach you lesson, so there" She said with her head held high like she was challenging me to say no.**

" **Fine" I said looking down at her. I saw her look at me curiously. I turned and started to walk. Again. She followed quietly and that was where it all began.**

**Umm I hope you enjoyed this story I really hope you all review it would really make my day and sorry about the switch between Hermione and Draco. Anyways hope all you wonderful readers review****J**


End file.
